Stolen Dreams/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Introduction *'Lotus': "This is unexpected. After decades of searching, the Grineer finally uncovered the last of the Arcane Codices, only to lose them to some thief. Tyl Regor must be livid, which means this 'Maroo' is in real trouble. I need to have a word with her before the Grineer do." *'Ordis': "Arcane Codices? Why have I never heard of them? Ordis needs to do some research." Capture Maroo (Tharsis, Mars) *'Lotus': "I have tracked Maroo to this Corpus outpost. Bring her to me for questioning. Be as persuasive as necessary; she may not want to come with us, but it's in her best interest." *'Lotus': "The Arcane Codices have been a mystery ever since they were uncovered decades ago. They appear to be part of a set that was incomplete until the Grineer found this final code. Without the full set, nobody can agree on what exactly they are." Spotting Maroo *'Lotus': "Maroo, I am the Lotus. I come as a friend. You are in mortal danger and you need to come with us." Maroo's Taunts *'Maroo': "I'm not playing around, and I ain't got no business with a Tenno." *'Maroo': "Don't come near me. I'm warning you!" *'Maroo': "Nobody, but nobody catches Maroo!" *'Maroo': "I don't take orders from anybody. Stay the hell back you tin-suits." Maroo When Being Captured *'Maroo': "Ahh hey! That kinda tickles!" *'Maroo': "Augh! It stings!" On Orbiter *'Maroo': "Oh, so you tin-suits want to know about that Arcane Codex? Heh, is that all? Okay here goes: Tyl Regor offered up big-time credits for me to pull the code from some strange machine on an Infested Orokin derelict. Thing is, I never much liked the Grineer, so the code I pulled, ain't the code I gave em. Haha, I guess they've finally figured that out? I bet you're looking to get your hands on the code? Too bad, I already sold 'em to the Corpus... Now, if you were to make it worth my while? Maybe I'd tell you where they're keeping it..." Take an Arcane Codex (Unda, Venus) *'Maroo': "Listen up, ya tin-suits. With the Grineer itching to torture the life out of me, I've accepted your Lotus' offer of protection. In return, I'm gonna help your sorry behinds find that Arcane Codex." *'Lotus': "My Tenno are quite capable, Maroo. Perhaps you would prefer it if we dropped you off outside the nearest Grineer mining asteroid?" *'Maroo': "Wow. She always this much fun?" *'Lotus': "Maroo?" *'Maroo': "Fine. Here's the business. The Corpus are keeping the Codex in one of these fortified data vaults. You gotta break in and take what's yours without triggering the data destruction sequence." Approaching a Data Vault *'Maroo': "The data vault is nearby. Do your best and try not to trip the alarms." After Hacking First Data Vault *'Maroo': "You got that Codex. Why don't you see if the Corpus are hiding anything else in the other vaults?" After Hacking Last Data Vault *'Maroo': "You've explored all the vaults and found that Arcane Codex. Your Lotus told me to tell you to get to extraction." After Hacking a Data Vault Without Triggering Alarms *'Maroo': "Hey, surprisingly impressive. You found the Codex, and the Corpus are none the wiser." *'Maroo': "There's the codex! There might be hope for you after all." Setting Off Vault Alarms *'Maroo': "Now you've gone and done it. Get to that console, quick!" *'Maroo': "Smooth one, tin-suit… now, hurry up and get the data before it's destroyed." *'Maroo': "There's the alarms. Get moving!" After Hacking Vault After Triggering Alarms *'Maroo': "Well, it weren't pretty, but you got what we were looking for." *'Maroo': "Nice recovery. Had me worried for a second there." Failing First Data Vault *'Maroo': "Too slow! Good thing there's another vault. Try not to mess things up next time." Failing Second Data Vault *'Maroo': "Again? really? You know we're here to take the data, right? You've got one more chance." Failing Third Data Vault *'Maroo': "You managed to fail every vault. Maybe you're just not cut out for this type of work, tin-suit." (mission fails) On Orbiter *'Ordis': "Operator, I've been looking into these Arcane Codices. Did you know the Corpus are in possession of three Codices and the Grineer two?" *'Lotus': "And now the Tenno have one too. Nobody has ever examined them all together. That's our plan." *'Ordis': "The Corpus seem to think they'll lead to some lost Orokin treasure." *'Maroo': "Ordo, did you say treasure?" *'Ordis': "It's 'Ordis', and, while just a theory, it is plausible." *'Maroo': "Either way, it's right up my alley." Take the Grineer Arcane Codices (Pantheon, Mercury) *'Lotus': "Maroo tells me that the Grineer are storing their two Arcane Codices on this Galleon. You need to find both to complete this mission." *'Maroo': "The Grineer claim the Arcane Codices will help them to a cure for cloning decay syndrome. I think that might be wishful thinking." After Hacking a Data Vault *'Lotus': "That's it. That's an Arcane Codex." *'Lotus': "Good work. You found an Arcane Codex." After Attempting All Data Vaults *'Lotus': "You've got the Codices and there is nothing more for us here. Get to extraction." On Orbiter *'Ordis': "Operator, have you looked at these Codices? They're absolutely beautiful. Composed with such elegance and grace – I have never seen anything like them. Is there even an Operator capable of writing something so perfect?" *'Maroo': "But you still have no idea what they mean, do you?" *'Ordis': "...No, not really. Pfft... well, I wouldn't expect the likes of you to understand." Take the Corpus Arcane Codices (Roche, Phobos) *'Lotus': "We've tracked down the remaining Arcane Codices to this Corpus facility." *'Lotus': "There are three data vaults and three Codices. Proceed with caution; if Corpus security destroy even one of these fragments, this mission will be a failure." Aftering Hacking Last Data Vault *'Lotus': "We have all the three Codices. You may extract now." On Orbiter *'Ordis': "Operator, these make sense now! This is machine code, meant to interface directly with... a machine. Pity that machine has likely rusted into dust by now." *'Maroo': "Ordo? Did you say something about a machine?" *'Ordis': "Ordis' name is Ordis." *'Maroo': "Yeah, yeah. Listen, that first Codex is in the derelict. I pulled it from some sort of machine." *'Ordis': "Hmmm. I wonder, if we load the complete set of Arcane Codices back into that machine, would the code still execute?" *'Lotus': "We're about to find out. Tenno, get ready to go into the Void." Find the Arcane Machine (Alator, Mars) *'Lotus': "Tenno, Maroo is the only person who has been on the inside of that derelict and lived to tell about it. She'll guide you through this mission." *'Maroo': "This is it. Your Lotus has promised me a cut of whatever treasure you find, so don't you tin-suits go messing this one up. Get to the Void portal." *'Lotus': "Maroo, I said 'if' there is any treasure." *'Maroo': "Eh, c'mon, the Orokin were all about treasure, weren't they? The only question is, how much?" Through Void Gate *'Maroo': "The Grineer have been trying to get inside this derelict for days, but the Infested keep tearing them to shreds. Your Lotus seems to think you'll do better. We'll see." Approaching Arcane Machine *'Maroo': "There it is, the machine I pulled the final Arcane Codex from. You've got the full set of Codices; upload 'em and say hello to treasure." (The player interacts with the machine) *'Maroo': "What just happened?" *'Lotus': "The machine, it's gone. Tenno, watch out." (An Infested spawn pod nearby will spawn an Arcane Boiler) *'Lotus': "Tenno, I don't know if we got the answers we came for, but there's nothing more for us here. Exit the derelict and head for extraction." *'Maroo': "What? Where's my damn treasure? I was told there would be treasure." *'Lotus': "Whatever that was, it wasn't here for our benefit or yours. Only time will tell what we've just uncovered." On Orbiter *'Ordis': "So, you're saying there was no treasure, no cure for cloning syndrome, no lost Tenno Cephalon?" *'Maroo': "Ordo, there was nothing." *'Ordis': "That really is a shame, Maroo. I am sorry." *'Maroo': "Nah, I'm used to it. When you don't run with any of the major factions or Syndicates, the big paydays are few and far between. I'll manage. Listen, I can't say it hasn't been fun, but with the Arcane Codices gone, I think it's safe for me to venture back out into the wild. Cya, tin-suits."